Annabeth Chase
'Annabeth Chase '- nastoletnia grecka półbogini, córka Ateny, bogini mądrości oraz śmiertelnika Fryderyka Chase'a. Dziewczyna Percy'ego Jacksona. Jedna z Wielkiej Siódemki. Historia Dzieciństwo Annabeth urodziła się na Olimpie. Nie były to jednak zwyczajne narodziny. Dziewczynka narodziła się z umysłu bogini mądrości, dosłownie urodziła się z czystych myśli. Do swojego domu została przyniesiona przez Zefira, zachodni wiatr. Jej ojciec nigdy nie traktował jej narodzin jako coś wspaniałego i prosił Atenę, by wychowywała córkę na Olimpie, ponieważ on jest zbyt zajęty. Bogini mądrości stanowczo odmówiła, mówiąc, że wychowywanie herosów to zadanie ich śmiertelnych rodziców. Gdy Annabeth miała pięć lat, jej ojciec ponownie ożenił się i wyglądało to, jakby całkowicie zapomniał o Atenie (co było nieprawdą). Miał dwójkę normalnych dzieci i wydawałoby się, że przestał opiekować się swoją półboską córką. Jednak cały czas ją kochał. Ataki pająków Do Annabeth przez dwie noce przychodziły chmary pająków. Było to jej najgorszym koszmarem, przeżywała istne piekło. Annabeth była przerażona i chowała się pod kołdrą. Pająki plotły na niej pajęczyny, gryzły ją. Przestraszona dziewczynka wzywała pomocy, lecz przychodziła tylko macocha. Gdy kobieta wchodziła do pokoju, małe potworki znikały - wchodziły do szafy, pod łóżko. Pani Chase twierdziła, że pasierbica zmyśla i kazała jej znowu kłaść się spać. Twierdziła, że Annabeth stara się po prostu zwrócić na siebie uwagę i straszyć młodszych braci. Mówiła, że ojciec nie ma dla niej czasu i żeby go więcej nie wołała. Annabeth zostawała więc sama. Bardzo się bała, ale nie miała na kogo liczyć. W końcu zasypiała ze zmęczenia. Rano ślady po ugryzieniach znikały, więc blondynka nie mogła udowodnić ataku pająków. Taka sytuacja przydarzała się przez dwie noce. Ucieczka z domu Annabeth w wieku siedmiu lat (trzeciej nocy od ataków pająków w domu) uciekła z domu, ponieważ dziewczynka czuła się niekochana i odrzucona oraz dlatego, że jej macocha nie wierzyła, że co noc atakują ją pająki. Czuła się przez to niezrozumiana oraz samotna. Uciekła tylko w piżamie, a do obrony zabrała młotek. Po dwóch tygodniach męczącej ucieczki spotkała Thalię Grace i Luke'a Castellana, którzy również uciekli. Przekonali ją, by poszła z nimi. Obiecali, że staną się dla niej nową rodziną, ponieważ stara ją zawiodła. Blondynka dostała od Luke'a prezent - sztylet. Dorastała z nimi do dnia kiedy Grover Underwood zabrał ich ze sobą do obozu (chodź miał za zadanie zaprowadzić tam jedynie córkę Zeusa). Po drodze jednak pomylił drogę i wszyscy wpadli do siedziby cyklopa w Brooklynie. Thalia, Luke i Grover zostali złapani. Przerażona Annabeth została sama w labiryncie, nie wiedząc, w którą stronę iść. W końcu dotarła do głównej sali i zobaczyła cyklopa oraz Thalię, Luke'a i Grovera, którzy byli związani. Cyklop zaczął mówił głosem jej ojca tak idealnie go naśladując namawiając ją, by wyszła z ukrycia, obiecując jej miłość, co bardzo przerażało siedmiolatkę (nie wiadomo, skąd znał głos Fryderyka, ale prawdopodobnie po prostu wyczytał go z umysłu Annabeth). Dziewczynka wyciągnęła sztylet, a nim zraniła zaskoczonego cyklopa w stopę i uwolniła przyjaciółkę, która przejęła dowodzenie i udało im się uciec. Gdy już wszyscy dotarli na wzgórze herosów, zaatakowały ich potwory - trzy Erynie oraz stado piekielnych ogarów. Thalia przekonała przyjaciół, by biegli do bezpiecznego miejsca, a ona pokona potwory. Dziewczyna zaczęła osłaniać przyjaciół, samotnie walcząc z bestiami. Gdy uciekali, Annabeth skręciła kostkę. Luke zabrał więc Annabeth na ręce, by zabrać ją do obozu, a ona biła go pięściami, krzycząc, że nie mogą zostawić przyjaciółki samej. Luke pozostał nieugięty. Thalia już prawie umarła w walce, ale Zeus zmienił ją w sosnę, co wzmocniło magiczną granicę Obozu Herosów. Od tamtego czasu Annabeth mieszkała w obozie jako całoroczna obozowiczka. Powrót do ojca Gdy Annabeth miała ok. dziesięć lat dostała list od ojca, w którym przepraszał córkę za to, że nie poświęcał jej dużo uwagi i prosił o powrót do domu. Annabeth ponownie spróbowała zamieszkać z tatą. Niestety zaatakowały ich potwory i wszyscy bardzo się pokłócili. Córka Atenyzadzwoniła do Chejrona i oznajmiła, że wraca do Obozu. Przebywała tam do przyjazdu Percy'ego Jacksona. Wygląd Annabeth jest wysportowaną, wysoką i szczupłą dziewczyną. W Złodzieju Pioruna jest opisana jako opalona, wysportowana blondynka (chociaż wolałaby być brunetką) o oczach szarych jak burzowe chmury, a w innych częściach Percy określa jej oczy jako żelazne lub w kolorze sztormu. Jej włosy są falowane, jak u księżniczki, ale zwykle w nieładzie (dziewczyna nie traci czasu na niepotrzebne czesanie ich). Po trzymaniu nieboskłonu zostało jej szare pasemko we włosach. W Klątwie Tytana była nieco wyższa od Percy'ego. Ma bejsbolówkę niewidkę która jest prezentem od jej matki. Często nosi dżinsy, dżinsową kurtkę, obozowy naszyjnik z paciorkami symbolizującymi lata w obozie i pomarańczową koszulkę Obozu Herosów (od Klątwy Tytana także kolczyki z sowami). Włosy zazwyczaj spina w koński ogon. Jest bardzo ładna (większość obozowiczów tak twierdziło), a według Percy'ego nawet piękna. Tyson twierdzi, że jest ładna. Osobowość Annabeth, jak przystało na córkę Ateny, jest wyjątkowo inteligentna i mądra. Potrafi grać na czas - omamić przeciwnika, czasem sypiąc go komplementami, a czasem obrażając. Ta wymiana zdań daje jej czas na wymyślenie planu ucieczki. Zanim podejmie decyzję, musi wiele rzeczy przemyśleć, uznać, które rozwiązanie jest lepsze. Nie lubi działać impulsywnie. Uwielbia architekturę i chciałaby odwiedzać jak najwięcej znanych budynków. Sama marzy, by zostać architektką. Podziwia słynnych architektów i wynalazców, np. Dedala. Potrafi być nieco zaborcza o ludzi, których kocha. Była zazdrosna o Hazel, Kalipso i Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Gdy Percy zaginął w Bitwie w Labiryncie, a potem zabrakło go przez 8 miesięcy w Zagubionym Herosie, zaczęła odczuwać strach, że może utracić go na zawsze. Jest jedyną osobą, która sprawia, że Percy chce pozostać śmiertelnikiem. Bardzo kocha Percy'ego - dla niego jest skłonna do wszelkich poświęceń (w Ostatnim Olimpijczyku zasłania go własnym ciałem przez co była bardzo bliska śmierci). Często się o niego niepokoi. Mimo, że jest bardzo bystra i inteligentna, bywa przemądrzała i wydaje jej się, że potrafi zrobić wszystko, ma też buntowniczą żyłkę i jest bardzo dumną osobą (co widać, gdy spotykają Sfingę w Labiryncie). Nie pozwoli, by ktoś obrażał jej inteligencję (a tym bardziej inteligencję i zdolności jej matki, Ateny), nawet jeśli sprzeciw może skończyć się śmiercią. Nie lubi osób, które dotykają jej własność. Percy zażartował, że jej sztylet jest zarezerwowany dla potworów i ludzi, którzy dotykają jej rzeczy. Annabeth jest też dość złośliwą osobą, lecz naprawdę nie zamierza nikogo tym urazić. Często mówi Percy'emu że jest beznadziejny, choć to tylko żarty. Jest też niezwykle odważna. Już jako siedmiolatka musiała stawić czoło dorosłemu cyklopowi. W Znaku Ateny pokonała swój strach i musiała negocjować z Arachne, nieśmiertelną pajęczycą, choć przerażają ją pająki. Artemida stwierdziła, że Annabeth ma ducha prawdziwej łowczyni. Ciekawostki * Jej nazwisko w tłumaczeniu znaczy "pościg" lub "ścigać". * Sztylet z niebiańskiego spiżu dostała od Luke'a Castellana, który miał go z kolei od Hala, który dostał do od śmiertelniczki uratowanej z pożaru. * Kiedy spadła do Tartaru straciła swój sztylet i laptop Dedala. * W Tartarze sztylet zastąpił jej miecz ze smoczej kości. * Kiedy Annabeth dotknęła wykrzywionej różdżki Sadie, ta zmieniła się w sztylet z niebiańskiego spiżu wyglądający identycznie do tego, który dostała od Luke'a. * Jako jedyna z siódemki herosów z przepowiedni nie ma żadnych magicznych umiejętności. * Miała na pieńku z Herą (bogini nasyłała na nią krowy w San Francisco) i Hermesem (z powodu Luke'a - bóg uważał, że Annabeth mogła zapobiec śmierci jego syna). * Hera przysyła jej krowie placki swoich świętych zwierząt. * Annabeth odzyskała swoją czapkę niewidkę. * Kiedyś chciała dołączyć do Łowczyń Artemidy. * W książkach "Znak Ateny" i "Dom Hadesa" Annabeth po raz pierwszy ma swoje rozdziały, pisane z jej perspektywy, ale nadal w narracji 3-osobowej. * Mimo, że jest córką Ateny, w serii "Olimpijscy Herosi" można odnieść wrażenie, że jest bardzo zagubiona. * Można zobaczyć ją na okładkach "Morza Potworów" i "Domu Hadesa". * Chociaż wraz z Reyną były tak naprawdę wrogami, to pretorka Nowego Rzymu jednak lubiła ją. * Rzymianie nieco nieufnie odnosili się do Annabeth - było tak też dlatego, że rzymska Minerwa (odpowiednik Ateny) była dziewicą, a Rzymianie bardzo poważnie traktują dziewictwo - według ich poglądów, Annabeth w ogóle nie powinna istnieć. * Dionizos stale nazywał ją "Annie Bell" lub "Annabell". * Na większość misji (które prowadziła lub odbyła) wyruszała z Percy'm i Grover'em. * Nazywała Percy'ego Glonomóżdżkiem, bo uważała, iż jest ciężko myślący i nie widzi oczywistych rzeczy. * Chciała zostać architektem. * Dostała komputer od Dedala. * Dobrze strzelała z łuku. * Uważana jest za najmądrzejsze dziecko Ateny. * Udało jej się oszukać Arachne. * Jako jedyne dziecko Ateny dotarła do posągu Ateny Partenos. * Chciałaby zamieszkać z Percy'm w Nowym Rzymie. * Nie lubiła cyklopów, bo to przez cyklopa Thalia zginęła. Wyjątkiem był Tyson - przyrodni brat Percy'ego. * Gdy dotarła do granic Obozu Jupiter, obawiała się spotkania z Percym, ponieważ bała się, że pobyt w Rzymie go zmienił. * Percy mówił na nią Mądralińska (ang. Wise Girl). * Według Tysona Annabeth jest najlepszą rzeczą na świecie zaraz po maśle orzechowym. * Tytan Bob wspomniał, że dla potworów Annabeth pachnie jak maślane herbatniki. * Jej największymi marzeniami było zbudowanie Manhattanu według własnego pomysłu i to, aby jej rodzice (pan Chase i Atena) byli razem. * Pochodzi z Richmond, z Wirginii. * W crossoverze serii "Percy Jackson i Bogowie Olimpijscy" oraz "Kroniki Rodu Kane" Annabeth spotyka się z Sadie i Carterem Kane. Opowiadania zatytułowane są "Berło Serapisa" oraz "Korona Ptolemeusza". * Gdy była mała i mieszkała jeszcze z ojcem miała dobermana, dlatego Annabeth zna się na tresurze psów, co bardzo jej pomogło podczas spotkania z Cerberem. * Gdy się martwi lub nad czymś myśli, ma podobną mimikę twarzy do Sadie Kane z "Kronik Rodu Kane" - obie dziewczyny zaciskają usta i marszczą czoło. * W jej mieszkaniu w San Francisco są dwa koty. * Annabeth była pierwszym półbogiem jakiego spotkał Percy po przybyciu do Obozu Herosów. * Znajduje w Reynie pewne podobieństwo do siebie (w Znaku Ateny myśli, że Reyna ma tak samo zacięty wyraz twarzy jaki ona widzi kiedy patrzy w lustro). * Ma kuzyna, który mieszka w Bostonie (nazywa się Magnus Chase). Wspomina o tym w Krwi Olimpu. * Jej ulubiony kolor to morska zieleń, taka jak oczy Percy'ego. * Kiedy Rick Riordan wymyślił postać Annabeth w swoich opowieściach dla Haleya, Annabeth miała na początku brązowe włosy. * Annabeth i Piper często na obozie dla żartów podkradały sobie jedzenie. To był ich taki mały przyjacielski żarcik. * Z powodu zabicia Arai w Tartarze ściągnęła na siebie dwie klątwy - Polifema (utrata wzroku) i Kalipso (strach, że Percy ją opuścił). * Rick Riordan nadając jej imię wzorował się na Atalancie. * Annabeth, w wieku dwunastu lat na pierwszy rzut oka nie wydawała się być zadurzona w Percy'm, lecz całej prawdy dowiadujemy się w książce "Znak Ateny", bo właśnie wtedy oznajmia jak zaczęła się w nim podkochiwać od kiedy go pierwszy raz ujrzała. * Relacje Annabeth z Percym bardzo się różnią od relacji ich boskich rodziców, którzy są pokłóceni po sporze o Ateny. * Mimo, że Rick Riordan podkreślił surowość Ateny w stosunku do Percy'ego Jacksona, nie wiemy nic o relacjach jakie panują między Annabeth a Posejdonem. * Poznała tajemne imię Sadie Kane (Korona Ptolemeusza). * W serii Magnus Chase i Bogowie Asgardu dowiadujemy się, że pochodzi w prostej linii od nordyckich królów (ze strony ojca). * W Niezbędniku maga z Domu Brooklyńskiego dowiadujemy się, że pożyczyła Carterowi książkę Historia chodników, którą Carter zaczarował tak, aby wyglądała jak księga Thota. * Percy Jackson pocałował ją w miejscu, w którym ich rodzice rozpoczęli spór. Kategoria:Rick Riordan Kategoria:Percy Jackson Kategoria:Fantastyka Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Postaci Kategoria:Olimpijscy Herosi Kategoria:Magnus Chase Kategoria:Półbogowie Kategoria:Półbogowie greccy Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Fantasy Kategoria:Literatura młodzieżowa Kategoria:Obóz Herosów Kategoria:Grupowi Kategoria:Wielka Siódemka Kategoria:Dzieci Ateny Kategoria:Załoga "Argo II" Kategoria:Zbawcy Olimpu Kategoria:Herosi Kategoria:Architekci